


The World Will Never Do

by elistaire



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis is, perhaps, too helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Will Never Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).



> Written for Sylvaine, for a 5-minute prompt from a song/book title.

"Huh. That's odd," Tony said. 

"What's odd?" Steve asked. They were looking over some schematics for new quinjet upgrades and Tony had glanced over at one of his multitude of computer screens. 

Tony shifted around and started tapping at the computer, shoving the screen contents into the air where he could play with the floating images. "More icons than normal on the screen," Tony said as he kept tapping away. "I didn't put them there. And they seem to be labeled…well…."

Steve narrowed his gaze at the icons in question. He wished he knew more about Tony's computer systems. Steve had made enormous leaps and bounds in becoming computer savvy, but he still had a lot of ground to cover. "Just spit it out."

"Jarvis? Did someone try to hack us? Did Pepper put these here?"

"No, sir. To both questions."

"Huh. Then who or what did?" Tony mused. 

Unexpectedly, Jarvis answered. "I did, sir."

Tony's mouth opened in shock. "You did? Jarvis? But these are command actions for the sewer treatment plant, and the airport, and the ferries, and the bridges, and…and…."

"Yes, sir. Based on previous imminent and emergency need, I extrapolated that the Avengers would require access to these entities within the next twelve months, as well as numerous other utilities. In short, sir, the state of the world would never do. So I have begun the process of conferring access to all necessary resources."

"Oh, that's all," Tony said, eyes gone wide. "Not a bad plan, really. When you think about it. Except for the part where I suddenly look like a super villain."

Steve just put his face in his hands.


End file.
